Jamas te olvidare Hermano
by Lunaxzero
Summary: Sucesos atroces, malos recuerdos y solo sobreviviente, esto fue lo que paso Mickey que no pudo salvar a nadie de Wasteland, un gran tormento para el ratón pero mas para sus amigos que nunca lo habían visto asi (Mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad)


**Acabo de jugar Epic Mickey, y me encanto, me enamore de Oswald lo ame ame ame, por que tuvo que cerrar los estudios TnT, esta historia se situa entre el videojuego y posible continuación de la tercera entrega.**

 **Todos los personajes se conocen asi como en Kingdom Hearts en el mundo del Castillo de Disney, solo que no son reyes y asi.**

 **Mickey y sus amigos es propiedad de Walt Disney**

Enserio Mickey, ¿como es que lo haces?- pregunto Goofy

¿Hacer que Goofy?- le respondio su amigo mordisqueando un Sandwich que se habia preparado esa tarde

Sonreir todo el tiempo- comento Goofy dejando al raton pensando- es decir siempre muestras una gran humor a pesar de tener tiempos dificiles- comento finalizando con una de sus tipica risa Goofy- tu si que eres una gran inspiracion para todos.

Ohh, Goofy- comento en voz baja el raton pero sin dejar de tener su gran humor- eso es facil, solamente tienes que tener una gran motivacion para no dejar de sonreir, por ejemplo el mio es Minnie y el tuyo es Max, tu tambien muestra una gran sonrisa apesar de la muerte de tu esposa- comento el raton algo lento ya que era un tema compicado de hablar.

Goofy se quedo pensante por un momento- Chispas, tienes mucha razon, cuando tienes una gran motivacion no puedes dejar de sonrerir- agrego su amigo terminando su aperitivo- y hablando de el, tengo que regresar que ya esta apunto de regresar de la escuela, nos vemos amigo y gracias por la merienda para la proxima sera en mi casa, jiack- dijo saliendo de la casa.

Seguro Goofy, nos vemos- se despidio con una gran sonrisa, para finalmente dejarla por un segundo.

Pasaron los dias y nadie sabia nada del raton mas famosos de la ciudad ni su propia novia... y eso los preocupaba inclusive a Pedro...

Minie ya te lo he dicho no lo he visto desde hace dos dias- afirmo Goofy tratando de calmar a la ratona.

Ohh, cielos MIckey no es asi, el nunca se va sin decir nada- dijo la ratona muy angustiada- debe estar en problemas...

Minnie tranquila, debe estar en algun lado, quizas solo quiera un poco de paz y tranquilidad

Me estas diciendo que lo asfixio, Daisy- exclamo ofendida Minnie

YO NO DIJE ESO- dijo exaltada Daisy por la conclusión de su amiga.

Chicas, tranquilas- interfirio Donald pero solo recibio un reclamo por parte de ambas chicas y un gran recordatorio de que la mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan.

Chicos- grito Pedro al ver a Daisy y Minnie- tengo noticias y muy grandes...

Oh cielos, lo siento Pedro pero no podemos, tenemos cosas mas importantes por que preocuparnos- dijo Goofy

Aunque tenga que ver con ese tonto raton-

Minnie tan solo escuchar raton, salto sobre Pedro-Mickey, TU SABES DONDE MICKEY, DONDE ESTA

Tranquila Minnie, se los diré pero podrías bajarte, me estas enterrando tus tacones- afirmo con un poco de temor y dolor en su gran estomago.- De acuerdo, esta con viejo Yansid, el viejo me mando a llamarlos a todos, por que Mickey al parecer no se encuentra bien- dio un suspenso dramático- y al parecer tiene que ver con esos dos tiempos que estuvo desaparecido...

 **En el castillo de Yansid**

Mago Yansid, ¿donde esta Mickey?- le exigio al gran mago que la veia con su gran inespresion.

Minnie- le dijo Daisy tratando de calmar a su amiga, ya que el era un gran y poderoso mago que lo podria hacer desaparecer.

El mago solo nego y camino por unas escaleras, haciendo que la preocupacion cambiara por enojo- ohhh ese mago...

Siganme, primero tienen que saber algo para poder entender a Mickey- dijo con su ronca y poderosa voz que hacia eco en el pasillo, al escucharlo lo siguieron hasta un cuarto amplio con una mesa cubierta por una manta, el hombre se coloco enfrente de esa mesa...

Cielos, soy yo o el ambiente se volvio algo...- decia Goofy al sentir que el ambiente algo tenso y mas cuando se acercaban a la mesa.

Yen sid suspiro un poco, tomo la manta y la retiro dejando ver un paisaje lleno de tinta y lo que parecia un disolvente en toda la imagen que mostraba desesperacion y miedo.

Dios mio- decian la chicas asustadas

Waaaa- gritaron los dos hombre- ¿que es eso?- dijo con algo de temor Goofy- por que hay como rostros...

Eso mi querido Goofy eran caricaturas como ustedes- aifmro el hombre con un poco de tomento en su voz.

¿Que es lo que quiere decir?- le exigio Minnie- ¿y que tiene que ver con Mickey?

Minnie- la llamo fuerte para que se tranquilizara- como mencione necesito que me escuchen, esto mis amigos se llam... llamaba Wasteland, un lugar donde personajes olvidados alguna vez vivieron.

¿Vi...vieron?

Uhhh- suspiraba el raton en el techo de su casa inundado con una gran tristeza sintiendo muy culpable por no comentar nada a sus amigos en donde estaba- Uhhhhh, Minie me va a matar- afirmaba con las manos en la cara, pero no solamente eso, todavía no podía olvidar a sus amigos de Wasteland, como Oswald sacrifico todo para salvar a su amigo, hermano...- Oswald...

¡MICKEY MOUSE!- salto del susto, se asomo un poco viendo que era Minie, ya lo habia encontrado- jaja Minnie que gran sorpresa que te A...AQUI- salto de nuevo al ver que una escalera casi le daba en el rostro, y quien en el que subía su novia con una expresión que no podía leer el ratón por mas que tratara- Minnie paso...- Minnie salto en sus brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte- Minnie- dijo regresando su abrazo- en verdad...

Se aparto un poco de el, dejando ver que contenia las lagrimas- ya se todo...

Ya saber, ¿de que?- pregunto muy confundido, no entendia de que.

Mickey- se escucho la voz de Goofy, se asomo detras de Minnie, estaban subiendo Donald, Goofy y Daisy con la misma expresion que Minnie- Mickey...

Mickey, sabemos todo sobre tu... pequeñas dos... tres ausencias de estos dos meses- comento tranquila Daisy- Yen sid nos conto... todo.

Ohh- quedo en shock el raton- asi que ya lo saben- fue lo unico que pudo articular, ya que estaba molesto con el mago, le habia dicho que el podia manejar esta situacion.

Mickey, como amigo y casi hermano como consejo te puedo decir que no es bueno cerrarte, eso es malo, solo te dañaras a ti mismo- comento Goofy doblando su sombrero.

Mickey, como dice Goofy, no te puede cerrar eso solo te dañara a ti y a tus relaciones, y eso es algo que si te puedo decir por experiencia- comento cabizbajo Donald recordando la perdida de la madre de sus tres sobrinos- no fue tu culpa.

Culpa, no Donald jaja te equivocas, si lo fue- comento Mickey tratando de no gritarle a su amigo en presencia de todos- yo tuve la oportunidad de salvar a todos, de evitar ese acontecimiento, fue mi culpa de que todo eso sucediera, si no hubiera...

Mickey- lo interupio Minnie mirándolo a los ojos- no digas eso, el hubiera no existe, solo fueron situaciones que no siempre se pueden resolver de una buena manera, si en verdad no hubiera sucedido eso, no los hubieras conocido, recordado, Mickey encontraste a alguien que tu siempre soñabas, encontraste a tu familia.

Escuchar esas palabras fueron la llave para soltar todo lo que sentía Mickey una incesante tristeza llenaron de lagrimas los ojos del sonriente ratón, que lleno tambien de sus compañeros les dolia ver a su amigo así, después de mucho tiempo de no conocer esta faceta, pero quien se sintió mas cerca fue Minnie su novia quien a pesar de quien siempre se encontraba a su lado ahora sentía que estaba aun mas cerca de el.

Minetras detras de un reflejo en mago Yan sid veia todo lo que pasa entre los amigos del ratón y el mismo que ahora soltaba todas emociones que duraron años encerradas tanto nuevas como viejas, se alejo del estanque para regresar aquel cuarto de malos recuerdos, pero que ahora formaban a ser unos buenos dolorosos recuerdos, esos que uno lo recuerda con amargura y risas.- Adiós mi querido amigo, Oswald- dijo apagando la luz de ese cuarto, donde algunas habia risas y una pisca de esperanza .

 **-FIN-**

 **Como mencione antes, esta es mi interpretación de la historia por que me encanto el juego y ciento que tenia que terminar algo triste, nunca sabremos en que termino Epic Mickey que final le darían los creadores, pero no se si la hubieran finalizado seria con la muerte de todos los personajes en Wasteland y un Mickey deprimido, no se... Espero que les guste y nos vemos chicos :)**


End file.
